Sertrous
Summary Sertrous is a demonic serpent and former lesser demon lord of the Abyss who resisted the call of the Demon Queen to take up arms against their elemental enemies. Sertrous, who had slain every demon sent to recruit him, was in turn slain by the queen, who destroyed him entirely and cast him into the space between planes, where the only form he could muster was that of a feeble writhing snake. Later, after regaining his strength, he was beset by a Solar, an angel of incredible strength. Their armies clashed and in the end only the serpent and the solar remained, battling incredibly- with the Solar coming out the victor. Before dying, Sertrous implanted the idea of ascension to godhood in the Solar, which would later emerge as a corrupting taint that turned the Solar against his false faiths in the interest of resurrecting the demonic lord he had slain. Even now Sertrous, nothing more than a primordial spirit in his old skull, aims to revive himself and take control of his old layer of the Abyss, using his armies to achieve such a goal. Nobody knows what Sertrous truly looks like- even his physical appearance is simply what the mind invents instead of accepting the horror that is Sertrous. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B, High 6-B via prep time | At least Low 2-C Name: Sertrous, Demon Lord of Crawling Things Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Older than the multiverse Classification: Demon Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (As outsiders, Demons are purely abstract in their physiology, only maintaining an illusion of fleshy existence), Chaos Manipulation/Law Manipulation (Demons play into the multiversal balance of Chaos and Law; they are formed from Chaos and their mere presence raises levels of ambient chaos, thus causing chaotic effects to take place. With enough of an upset balance, entire planes of existence can be sent careening into the Abyss), BFR (Anything a demon eats is sent to the Abyss), Fear Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (The insides of demons generate "blood", a black viscous material that, when it comes into contact with an enemy, induces supernatural fear and short term memory loss), Corruption (Type 1, 2, and 3), Soul Manipulation (Demonic interaction rends the soul and corrupts the flesh), Blood Manipulation (Blood spontaneously appears in the presence of demons, oozing from walls and filling structures), Spatial Manipulation (Mazes conjure spontaneously in the presence of Demons, buildings can possess larger insides than outsiders permit), Weather Manipulation (Weather is affected by the Chaotic upset of a demon's presence, causing effects such as blizzards in the middle of summer or earthquakes away from fault lines), Power Modification (Demons cause magical powers to become slightly modified in their presence, giving them a sickly, corrupted look), Death Manipulation (Plants and animals die for inexplicable reasons when in the same biome as a demon), Disease Manipulation (Creatures of good or lawful alignments may become sickened or ill at ease when in a Demon's presence), Animal Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (A demon can warp the creatures in the area into dire forms of itself, becoming stronger and meaner), Possession (Demons of even lower stature can possess enemies to take control of them), Non-Corporeal (Demons become insubstantial wisps whilst attempting to possess enemies, being unable to be touched even by other spiritual creatures), Astral Projection (Demons can project freely onto the Astral Plane), Mind Manipulation (Demons possessing a foe can take over their minds), Sense Manipulation (Aside from the target's mind, a demon can hijack a target's senses), Transformation (Possessed creatures can have their physiologies altered into those of demons over a course of days), Curse Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Demons who take the role of a Corrupter Demon can, upon possessing a target or object, bestow curses with a touch, inducing severely reduced stats and capabilities), Power Bestowal (An Enhancer demon can bestow abilities upon an object it possesses, making it far stronger with various magical effects), Telepathy (All demon types maintain telepathy), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with abstract and conceptual lifeforms, incorporeal spirits and intangible elementals, purely nonexistent beings, and so on), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, controls the concepts of crawling things and serpents), Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Avatar Creation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 8, avatars have 6 and 9), Clairvoyance, Dimensional Travel, Extrasensory Perception (via True Seeing, which allows Sertrous to immediately peer through that which is not true, including illusions, false representations of reality, invisibility, and so on), Damage Reduction, Enhanced Senses, Large Size (Type 1), Power Nullification (As an Elder Evil, he is capable of nullifying the abilities of even Greater Gods passively), Regeneration Nullification (Mid-Godly, gods are capable of permanently slaying one another), Poison Manipulation, Breath Attack, Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Summoning, Martial Arts, Good and Lawful Detection, Flight, Magic Nullification, Teleportation, Unholy Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Telekinesis, Statistics Reduction via Souldrink, Body Control, Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Reality Warping, Magic, Stealth Mastery, Subjective Reality (With sufficient belief in an ideal or concept, the Serpent is capable of inducing it as a real power bestowing power upon himself, as are his followers), Sound Manipulation, Extreme Resistance to Acid Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Clairvoyance, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Body Control, Shapeshifting, Transmutation, Petrification, Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Status Effect Inducement Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level (Comparable to Father Llymic, who was capable of lowering global temperatures by ten degrees upon his escape), Large Country level via prep time (Another Elder Evil prepared for long enough to ram itself into a planet, ejecting tons of debris into the atmosphere) | At least Universe level+ (Comparable to other Demon Lords such as Malcanthet, who can control entire space-times of their layers of the Abyss) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Can battle adventurers such as Mordenkainen) | Infinite (Comparable to other Demon Lords such as Orcus) Lifting Strength: Class K (Sertrous' aspect can push over 600 metric tons) | Infinite Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, possibly Country Class, Large Country Class via prep time | At least Universal+ Durability: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level, Large Country level via prep time | At least Universe level+ (Required the might of the Demon Queen to be slain) Stamina: Godlike, Sertrous continued to function for century after century until his death Range: Hundreds of meters, up to universal with peak abilities | Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius, possibly Super Genius, maintains an intelligence score slightly superior to an Elder Brain, who maintains all knowledge of their past civilization within them- said civilization was capable of multiversal-colliding technology even in medieval times Weaknesses: Due to the low amount of followers, takes time to return to his true form Key: Aspect of Sertrous | Demon Lord Sertrous Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Demons Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Biology Users Category:Possession Users Category:Telepaths Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Madness Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Law Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Text Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Disease Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Illusionists Category:Perception Users Category:Light Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Chaos Users Category:BFR Users Category:Fear Users Category:Memory Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Blood Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Animal Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Sense Users